The present invention relates to a motor vehicle steering.
A generic-type steering mechanism is known from DE 40 31 316 A1. Here, a superimposing gear is proposed in the steering column, a gear which, depending on the steering angle velocity, superimposes an additional steering angle, by means of an electric motor, onto the steering gear connected to the output side of the gear and therefore the steered wheels. Therefore the gearing ratio of the steering mechanism can be varied. In addition, steering intervention can occur independently of the driver's wishes when a stability control program kicks in.
These additional steering interventions cause an additional independent turning of the steering wheel due to the interconnection between steering wheel and steering gear. Therefore the input side of the superimposing gear must be assisted during the autonomous steering intervention.
Torque suddenly arising in this way is disadvantageous. In particular the system is virtually ineffective if the driver does not have a hand on the steering wheel or the steering wheel for example is only held with very little force while driving straight ahead.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a generic-type steering mechanism in such a way that reactions of autonomous steering intervention can be reduced or completely compensated for and production of hand torque corresponding to the driving situation can be achieved as simply as possible.